How Zoro Reacts to Complicated Schemes
by KipperCat25
Summary: Luffy creates all sorts of schemes, most of which are too complicated for Zoro to understand. Or, maybe he just doesn't want to understand...
1. Prepping for the Raid

**Since I've finished_ Luffy, No!, _I started a new story. This one is going to have much longer chapters, some of them in two parts, like this one. I hope you like this one! Instead of being about Luffy, like the other one, this one's about Zoro, and his reaction to stuff. It might not be that obvious that it's about Zoro, based on this chapter, but you'll see after this two-shot is over. Trust me. :D **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"…and then, after Sanji comes, I'm gonna run away dressed as a monkey!" Luffy was saying. "What do you think?"

Zoro started awake. He was supposed to be listening to Luffy's plans to raid the galley. But he had fallen asleep about halfway through. So he had no idea what Luffy's plans were, except that he was going to raid the galley tonight under cover of darkness, and then run away dressed as a monkey. He knew nothing of what was going to happen in between.

"It's…great," he said, trying to sound like he had been listening. "It'll definitely work."

Luffy grinned. "Great! Thanks, Zoro! I need to go make my preparations for later. You should too! Meet me in the weight room in an hour." He ran off.

Zoro started. He had a part in this too?

He face palmed. Maybe he should've listened instead of taking a nap. Now how was he supposed to get ready if he didn't know what he needed?

Zoro stood and walked to his room to think. Sometimes the noises of the sea were too loud.

He stepped into his room and flopped down on his bed like a fish, groaning loudly.

* * *

Luffy rummaged around in his room, looking for the things he would need for tonight. He pulled out his monkey costume and laid it on his bed. Then he went over to his 'toy box'. His toy box was where he put everything he's ever needed or would possibly need for his schemes.

He pulled out one of Usopp's scopes that he'd 'lost' and pulled it over his head. He pushed some other stuff aside, including an invisibility cloak, which he'd gotten from an anonymous source, and reached into the bottom of the box, where he had hidden a brand-new BB gun that looked just like the real thing. He found the holster and clipped it to his belt. He wanted to make Sanji think that the culprit was armed and dangerous.

Luffy looked at himself in the mirror. With the scope pulled down over his eye, he pulled the gun out and held it out at his mirrored image. He had to say, he looked pretty threatening. He needed to create as much unrest on the ship as possible without making himself the prime suspect. He grinned evilly at his reflection. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Luffy met Zoro in his weight room an hour later, just like they'd arranged. The second Luffy saw Zoro, he burst out laughing.

"You were asleep while I was explaining the plan, weren't you?"

Zoro nodded a little sheepishly.

"I figured, based on what you're wearing."

Zoro wasn't sure what he would need, so he just brought/wore everything. He had a bulletproof vest on, and a one shot pistol at his belt, opposite his swords. He (for some reason) had one of Sanji's pots on his head and a string of garlic around his neck. Luffy held his nose. He figured that was from Usopp. And it's not like that was all, either. He had a pair of combat boots on, the kind with steel heels, which, Luffy thought, was not good for being quiet. He was also wearing a black cloak. If it wasn't for the garlic and the pot, he would've looked pretty threatening.

Luffy eyed Zoro up and down. "Take off the pot, the garlic and the boots and you'll be good for tonight."

Zoro obeyed and put his regular shoes back on.

"Now. Since you went to Usopp for the garlic and the pot, it means that you told him I was going to raid the galley. Right?"

Zoro nodded.

Luffy frowned. "Not good…" he muttered.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing…"

Luffy thought for a minute. Now how was he going to let Usopp know that he wasn't going to raid the galley? If he carried out his plan tonight, then Usopp would definitely suspect him. He rubbed his temples, stressed. After a minute, he thought of something.

"Take the garlic and the pot back to Usopp and tell him that I've changed my mind," Luffy said. "And also say I feel funny, kinda like I'm having a premonition of something bad that's going to happen tonight. That's why I'm not doing it."

Zoro nodded. Sometimes, he reflected, Luffy could be really smart. He walked out of the room.

Luffy sighed. With Zoro gone, he could straighten out some frayed ends in his plan.

Absentmindedly, he pulled out his gun and shot at one of the dummies Zoro had hanging everywhere for his training. Surprisingly, he hit it right where its heart would be if it was alive.

He decided that when he called for Sanji, he would use Nami's voice. That way he would definitely come, and it would also seem like the person had made noise, so it woke Nami up. Normally, Luffy didn't make any noise, and that's how he got away with it. So that would prove that he hadn't done it, and he would be off the hook. At least partially.

Zoro stepped back into the room. "He believes you," he said, unnecessarily. Luffy had already known that Usopp would believe him.

"Well, obviously. I mean, it's _Usopp. _He believes everything."

Zoro nodded, conceding. "That's true." He sat down on one of his weight sets. "What now?"

"Well, considering we met _after _dinner, we can just wait until everyone goes to bed, and make it seem like we went to bed already."

"Okay," Zoro said. "So what exactly is my part in this?"

"Just to make sure no one is around while I do it," Luffy said.

"Oh…" Zoro was a little disappointed. "That's all?"

"Yep!" Luffy said brightly. He flashed Zoro one of his trademark grins.

"So…we wait." Zoro settled back on his weight set.

"We wait."

* * *

A few hours later, after Zoro got back from his umpteenth scouting mission, he reported that no one was awake. He was also really glad that he had worn the black cloak. He had almost been seen a few times, and definitely would have been if he wouldn't have had the cloak to cloak him.

Luffy stood up. "Alright," he began putting on his monkey costume, leaving the headpiece off. The purpose of the suit was to disguise his features, not to actually make him look like a monkey, like Zoro had first thought.

Zoro watched, enthralled, as Luffy's boyish dimensions turned into someone more stocky and strong. He attached his gun to the belt he wore over the suit, and pulled the scope over his head. Then he put on a baseball cap he had grabbed earlier, to hide his hair. Then he began walking across the weight room towards the door.

"Alright. Time for me to go. Cover me, and make sure you don't get seen when Sanji comes." Luffy paused at the doorway and smiled. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Luffy," Zoro said. "Don't get caught."

"I won't." Then, with a flourish, he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Luffy sneaked through the hallways with ease. He knew where every weak spot in the wood was, and avoided every creaky stair. He reached the galley with no trouble.

Taking his gun out of its holster, he stepped into the kitchen.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. The Raid

Luffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his beating heart. He had to stay calm.

After roving his gaze across the room to make sure there was no one about, he lowered his gun and slipped it back into its holster. Then he made a break for the fridge.

Of course, he knew the combination. No matter how many times Sanji changed it, Luffy could always figure it out. He was a renowned safe hacker.

He grinned as he stealthily entered the combination. 34 2 26 12 9.

The fridge clicked open, and Luffy stepped inside as the blast of cool air hit his face. His eyes lit up as he took in the shelves of food, and the hams and turkeys hanging from the ceiling.

Just as he was about to take one of the hams down, he felt something strange. It was sort of like a little twinge, kinda like what he had Zoro tell Usopp he had felt earlier. But this time it was real.

He retracted his hand from the ham and took a step back, examining the area around the ham. What he noticed astounded him.

Sanji had said that he had installed a new security system, but Luffy had thought it was just a new combination and maybe a camera, which there was. He had dismantled it earlier that day. But he had no idea that there were weight sensors on all the hams and turkeys.

With one glance, he saw the little sensors on every ham and every turkey in the fridge. He figured that if he triggered one of them, an alarm would alert Sanji, and then he would come down.

_But…_Luffy thought. Wasn't that a good thing? He wanted Sanji to come down anyway. So he could take anything he wanted. He just wouldn't have time to eat it.

He paused, deep in thought. Then, reaching a decision, he snatched a ham and a turkey off the strings and made a run for it. He pounded his feet loudly to make it seem like it wasn't him.

He slammed the fridge door shut and screamed like Nami would. "Sanji! Help! I came down to get a snack and, well, there's a robber in the fridge! Hurry!"

Luffy took his gun out of its holster and pointed it around the corner before looking around it. Sure enough, he heard Sanji bustling about upstairs.

Nodding to himself, he began running quietly towards the weight room, but not before he shot at the window in the kitchen to make it seem like he had made a quick getaway. Then he hurried down the stairs, hearing Sanji shouting above him, "WAIT! I HAVE A GUN!"

Reaching the weight room, he ran in and carefully shut the door. Once he turned around, the first thing he noticed was Zoro, who was still laying on the weight set he had been on before. Only now he was snoring, fast asleep.

Luffy shook his head, tore off his costume and shoved it into a closet. Then he sat down on a weight set to catch his breath.

It was news to him that Sanji had a gun. He thought he and Zoro were the only ones. But, he supposed, Sanji was one of the Terrible Three too.

Now it was up to Luffy to play the part. He stood and messed up his hair to make it look like he had just woken up. Then he opened the door and sauntered upstairs to the kitchen, yawning.

Reaching the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes. Then he pretended to just notice that Sanji was already there.

"What's going on?" he asked, eyeing the damage he had caused.

Sanji raised his eyebrows. He looked stressed. "You mean, you didn't hear it? I thought it was you at first, until I got a glimpse of him."

Luffy pretended to look surprised. "I heard it. That's why I came down. What did he look like?"

Sanji thought. He was tall…about your height. But he was stockier, and more muscular."

Luffy nodded. "What happened to the window? Did he break it to get in?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he broke it to get _out. _That makes me wonder how he got in."

"Hmm…" Luffy scratched his head and yawned again. "Oh well. I'm hungry."

"Luffy!" Sanji exclaimed. "The guy had a _gun._ He might still be out on the deck somewhere, just waiting for one of us to walk by!"

Luffy shrugged. "I'm not afraid of some robber. Now, I'm still hungry…"

Sanji sighed and made an irritated noise. "_Not now_, Luffy. I heard Nami, and that's why I came down so quickly. I thought she was in trouble. What if the robber took her with him?" Sanji swooned. "No, my precious Nami-swan, it cannot be true!"

Luffy blinked. He hadn't thought of what Sanji would do once he figured out Nami wasn't here…

Sanji righted himself. "No. Nami is strong enough to fight off an attacker, even if he does have a gun. That's why she's on this crew." He sat down on a stool.

Right then, Zoro walked in. He yawned loudly and looked around the kitchen. He gave a start when he saw the broken window.

"Luffy! You didn't tell me you were actually going to do _damage!_" he scolded. Then he seemed to notice that Sanji was in the room. His mouth dropped open. "Uh…"

In his mind, Luffy was panicking. But on the outside, he stayed cool. "What are you talking about, Zoro? We all know that it wasn't me who raided the fridge. Right, Sanji?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, that guy _definitely _wasn't Luffy. He was too stocky. You must be out of your mind, baka marimo."

Zoro narrowed his eyes. Luffy could tell that he was about to go after Sanji and say something stupid, like that he _wasn't _out of his mind, and then he'd spill everything. So he decided to step in.

"Guys!" he said, stepping between the two of them. "Calm down. We have much more important things to worry about here, like who did this," he motioned to the window and the fridge, "So no fighting."

Zoro sighed. "Fine." Then he walked out of the room.

Sanji stared after Zoro. "…moss-head," he muttered. Then he noticed Luffy staring at him. "Sorry."

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two. I was _going _to add a little more, maybe until Nami woke up and was super confused about why Sanji was fussing over her...but I didn't. I figured it was better to let you draw your own conclusions. :D **

**Please review and let me know what you thought about it! Thanks. :)  
**

**Oh, by the way, the next chapter or two will be a different scheme, and you'll get to see how Zoro reacts to _that _one too. And plenty of others. He almost spilled the beans this time, and instead of helping like he was supposed to, he just slept. Oh, Zoro...you're no help when it comes to robbing. xD  
**


End file.
